


Hyperbolic Half Moons

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Space, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>The newly discovered trio, Hyperbolic Half Moons, joins the Sizzling Singularity Summer line up! -Celestial cover, May 3016</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperbolic Half Moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klaus69Xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus69Xx/gifts).



> for your combining two aus prompt, I really hope you like it!
> 
> a huge thank you to [liss](http://queerkira.tumblr.com/) for betaing <3

 

 

_The newly discovered trio, Hyperbolic Half Moons, joins the Sizzling Singularity Summer line up! -Celestial cover, May 3016_

“Guys, holy crap, we made Celestial's cover!” Scott shouts, barging into Allison and Kira's apartment. “They didn't even spell our name wrong.”

Allison laughs as Kira takes the magazine, grinning widely. “Yeah, well after the call Deaton gave them, I don't think they'll be misspelling anyone's names soon.”

Kira nods in agreement. “This is awesome. I can't believe this is all really happening.”

“Uh huh,” Allison says, flipping open Celestial for the corresponding S cubed article. “ _The newest addition to Sizzling Singularity Summer hails from the galaxy next door, the Cartwheel Galaxy. Will they be our newest shinning stars or just another circus act?_ ”

“That's not half bad from them,” Scott says. “Which journalist?”

Allison finishes skimming the article with a groan. “Violet, who will be their on site reporter.”

“Aw, I was really hoping for Brett.”

Kira pats his shoulder, “Maybe next time we'll get the reporter who idolizes you.”

“Idolize is a pretty strong word,” Scott begins, before Allison cuts him off with a shake of her head.

“Nope. Given all the fan mail, idolize is just right.”

“I think it's sweet, and maybe he'll actually form the band- what was it Scott?” Kira asks, tapping her chin in mock concentration.

Scott sighs, “C'mon that was clearly a joke-”

“McCall Us Up is definitely not a joke Scott,” Allison teases. “Your Mom thought it was cute too.”

“Y'know what? If he does, and we make it- they get to open for us somewhere big,” Scott says.

“If they do, they can be our opening act for a year.” Allison replies, “I'd love to hear ballads in your honor.”

Kira grins, bouncing in place, “Guys, we're actually going on tour!”

 

 

_Hyperbolic Half Moons' frontman, Scott McCall, picked as this summer's most desirable new bachelor! -Partial Eclipse, page 23, May 3016_

Allison whistles when she sees him next, adopting a sultry tone, “Hello, sexy Scotty.”

Scott blinks, Kira giggles, and Scott blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “That's a new one?”

She tosses him the magazine, packing the last of her stuff. “Don't break the fanboys and girls hearts now.”

“I'm not going to start dating fans, Marin would have my head.”

Kira flops down on her bare mattress, “Not if you really, really liked them. Erica's been dating Braeden since beta holes' first concert.”

Allison rolls her eyes, “Erica could murder someone and Marin would talk about her artistic choice of blood splatter.”

“Are you still…?” Scott says gently, leaving the question hanging.

“No,” Allison snaps, sitting up and forcing her voice normal, slower. “I just don't feel like thinking about her.”

“Well,” Kira says, “we can load up the ship?”

“Yeah, that would be good,” Allison says, turning to Scott. “Hey, maybe you'll land a rich fan, and we can get one of those huge ships with a swimming room.”

Scott shakes his head, smiling and picking up the nearest box. “Already trying to use my looks for material gains, that hurts Allison. And please, we'd get a floating fondue room first.”

 

 

_Sizzling Singularity Summer kicks off tomorrow afternoon, read which bands we're most excited about on page 6!  
-Mirror Planet cover, May 3016_

“Three hours, four minutes until docking on planet Earth,” the computer reads, and Kira turns over on her bed, sighing. It was five am and she _still_ hadn't gotten any sleep. Her stomach was turning in knots, excitement and anticipation keeping her far too awake.

She just needed to not think about anything, to just fake sleeping until it happened. Maybe if this was a ship of old, the ones that rocked through water, it'd be easier to sleep. Then she'd have to be a pirate though. Pirates could have pets though, she could have a talking parrot- a more companionable computer if her history book was to be believed. She'd sail around all the worlds, stealing gold and capturing royalty. For some reason royalty looked like tall, dark and handsome from beta holes, was dancing with her parrot. Everything was lovely, the sea her new mistress, and everything-

“KIRA! We're going to be late!”

Kira jumps out of bed, blinking sleep out of her eyes. She faintly remembers some odd dream about pirates, and she hopes she got enough sleep. Turning to the nearest digital clock, it reads 12:05, and Kira smiles.

“Our sound check is in an hour right? It's totally okay that I over slept.”

Scott pops in then, already dressed, “We just got switched with Nemeton, we're on in twenty-five minutes.”

Kira doesn't shriek- Allison's a lying liar who can't be trusted- but she does change extremely fast. They head out to their small shuttle for the next two days, riding it directly to the arena. Earth wakes Kira up the rest of the way, the strange green scenery so different from their home planet's purples and reds. She hopes there's some time tomorrow to go exploring. It's odd to think about this specific place being the cradle of humanity- she thought she'd feel more immediately at home here.

From the moment they get out of the shuttle, everything is mayhem. One of Kira's guitars is missing, Allison's drums are at the wrong stage, and Scott's staring at crowd, unable to believe so many people will be hearing them soon. Sound check is rushed, even with Overboard doing an extra song, and the three take their places on stage, light and an almost overbearing heat filling the space. The crowd isn't hyped up, and it's almost a relief that their standards are low rather than high.

Scott whispers, “Have I ever told you,” into the mike, and Kira starts thrumming her guitar. For the first song, _Lover's Lullaby_ , Kira can't take her gaze off the audience. There are just _so many_ of them, and it doesn't matter if the group in the middle is obviously smoking up or that some people in the back are staring at their phones, they're still _here_.

Kira sinks into the second song, focus entirely on her guitar and everything sounds perfect.

 

 

_Hyperbolic Half Moons, like their namesake, debuted as half light and half dark. While their sound was solid, the whole band looked like they needed some sleep and new clothes. Perhaps next time they'll follow their own lullaby and feel less like the garage band next door._  
_-Celestial, page 15, May 3016_

They end up flying out early, right after their set rather than at night. Their next showing was originally at the Phoenix Dwarf Galaxy's floating arena, but Marin had squeezed in a little club before that. This time when Kira goes to sleep as they fly through space, it's easier and she even wakes up as they're landing. Scott and Allison aren't saying anything, but they're both clearly worried. Kira supposes she is too- it can't be a good sign that Marin wants them to squeeze in a last minute practice concert before the next tour stop, but she's trying not to think about it. (More and more often she's choosing pretend ignorance, and she _knows_ that isn't a good sign.)

The club only has a hundred or so people, a size that they're all comfortable with and used to. The energy is perfect, and by their third song, everyone is dancing. Scott sings to the crowd, even joins them at one point, unable to grin any wider while singing. Allison tosses a few spare drumsticks into the screaming audience, and Kira twirls all over the stage with her guitar. It's a perfect reminder of who they are, of what they can do- and tomorrow, at the floating arena, they're going to slay.

...slay turns out to be a bit of an exaggeration. While they start off strong, bouncing around like the previous night, the crowd doesn't react the same way, and Kira wilts. She plays, staring down at her guitar, and she knows they sound amazing- so why isn't the crowd like last night's?

Scott comes over to her spot during one of Allison's solos, tilting her chin up with his pinkie, and he's grinning. “Hey,” he whispers, “just have fun, they don't matter.”

A new resolve builds in Kira, and she kisses his cheek before spinning across stage to Allison's drum set. So what if this crowd didn't dig them? They were already on the tour, and Kira was going to enjoy herself no matter what.

The following morning Kira wakes hungover with a pounding headache, and she decides in the future, she'll enjoy herself just a little less. Her memory's fuzzy, but she remembers partying with beta holes, Scott going to Isaac's ship, her and Allison talking more and more on a tiny couch and lots of cuddling. Erica was sitting in Braeden's lap and poking fun at them for some reason that she can't quite recall. All in all, a good night.

 

 

_Sparks fly between Hyperbolic Half Moons' Kira Yukimura and Scott McCall! Are these two an item? Our analysis on page seven!  
_ _-Partial Eclipse cover, June 3016_

Allison usually doesn't read trashy gossip mags. But she also doesn't usually have her hair done by a professional- or however close Erica comes to that- and she's _bored_. Allison pouts down at the magazine, and she's not entirely sure why the quote upsets her, but it does. (The analysis from page seven doesn't help at all.)

“Maybe you should talk to her instead of just reading a magazine about it,” Erica says, adding one last bobby pin.

Allison drops the magazine, meeting Erica's eyes in the mirror. “There's nothing to talk about.”

Erica shrugs. “Suit yourself, but you two seemed pretty cozy last night. And you don't seem too hung up on me anymore.”

“She was drunk,” Allison says, half to convince herself and ignoring the second part.

“Whatever. Just don't let it interfere with the band, I want you guys to join us at Pluto Fest.”

“Me too,” Allison says, but the questions still linger on her tongue.

They're hanging out together in the small lounge as they fly to Barnard's Galaxy. Scott's napping in the bunks since he clearly didn't sleep much at Isaac's, and Allison figures now is as good a time as any.

“Do you like him?” Allison asks, drumming her fingertips across her jean clad thighs.

Kira looks up, confused. “Who?”

“Scott,” Allison clarifies, already relaxing a little.

Kira smiles and shrugs. “He's cute sure, but lots of people are cute. You're cute, and we're not dating.”

“Right,” Allison says, though the answer only brings up more dangerous questions she should avoid. “Just y'know, um, be careful? If you do.”

 

 

_Top Twenty Reasons YOU Should Start a Band: with advice from our favorites! -Mirror Planet cover, July 3016_

“I still don't understand why the next stop is so far away,” Allison complains, dealing the cards.

Scott yawns into his hand, the constant sleeping on the ship hasn't been doing his sleep cycle any favors, and shrugs. “People like vacationing in near emptiness?”

Kira nods earnestly. “It's like those old Earth videos- they were obsessed with empty planets too.”

Scott laughs softly, folding with only a pair of threes. “Yeah, we just need empty galaxies.”

Allison loses the round- and the chocolate chip cookie- to Kira's full house. “Otherwise where will all the egos fit Scott?”

Kira stands with a stretch, her neck cracking. “I'm making some real food. I'll wake you two up when it's done, you're both clearly sleep deprived.”

Allison isn't sure where that conclusion comes from, but lying down on the couch, her eyelids feel heavy, far too heavy to keep open. Scott cuddles in next to her, and they both sleep soundly for the first time on the ship.

Kira checks in on them with a smile, and decides that the salad can wait until later.

 

 

_Hyperbolic Half Moons hit their cycle and blow away the entire stadium! While their fashion sense has sadly not improved, their stage presence has grown greatly tonight. Will they stay on track for the rest of Sizzling Singularity Summer?  
-Celestial, page 5, July 3016_

“We did it!” Kira yells after reading their latest review, smacking a kiss on her nearest band mate, Scott. Allison stills on the couch, words lost, but then Kira's leaning over and kissing her too. And Scott's grinning, and it seems like such an obvious option and she feels silly for having not even thought of it. Scott sits next to her, gently kissing her too, and all of their limbs become entangled in a snugly mess.

Kira sighs happily as they all cuddle together, occasionally exchanging slow kisses. “Best summer ever,” she declares. Allison and Scott agree, and the rest of the summer is indeed, the best.

 

 

_Call Us Up, made of Celestial's own Brett Talbot, Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Tracy Stewart, has been announced as Hyperbolic Half Moons' opening act for their first headlining tour. I will not be able to continue chronicling their success as I am Celestial's new Editor in Chief. Look for Hayden Romero, who assures me she will not go easy on the band just because her girlfriend's in it. _

_Remain radiant,  
Violet  
-Celestial, page 1, September 3016_

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com) ^.^)


End file.
